


Voyeurs

by fid_gin



Series: The Loved 'verse [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have a little too much to drink and the Doctors rethink their 'masturbation' stance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurs

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: August 9, 2008
> 
> Written as a gift for unfolded73, and one of the things that led to our many forthcoming collaborations in this 'verse.

The Doctor looks at the Doctor thoughtfully for a moment, their postures mirroring each other, heads cocked to one side, eyebrows raised, one hand ruffling hair, and one of them finally speaks. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on!” Rose, begging, her lips dark with wine and her cheeks a bit flushed.

“Why is that something you'd even want to see?” The other Doctor, deadly and dashing in blue.

Rose realizes she is leaning forward in her chair a bit with anticipation. She can do this, she can persuade them, she _knows_ it. “Call it a human thing. I'm just curious, is all.”

“Well I'm not.” The other Doctor, her first Doctor...well, her first _second_ Doctor. With a pang of nostalgia and longing, Rose briefly remembers electric blue eyes and big ears and a goofy grin that warmed her from her heart, through the pit of her stomach down to her toes. And other places.

But he's the same man. Just like _he's_ the same man. The Doctor, in all his many forms, and how is she so lucky that he still always ends up being hers? “Please,” she says, just a bit of a pout and wide eyes. “For me?”

Magic words, and the Doctor in blue sighs and drains his glass before setting it on the floor, leans over on the couch. “For Rose,” he says softly to his other self before grabbing him by the back of his head and kissing him full on the mouth.

The other Doctor goes rigid, eyes squeezed shut, hands balled in fists at his sides...then slowly seems to melt into the kiss. Hands creeping up, sliding up the arms of a suit he used to wear and arms encircling the neck of the man snogging him, and then suddenly they are kissing, _really_ kissing, heads tilt and lips part and Rose catches a glimpse of tongue here, hears a small muffled groan there. They are straining towards each other, each pulling the other further into him as the kiss turns to nibbles and eventually they part, breathing heavily. Their hands stay where they are.

“Yes...well...that's...” The brown-suited Doctor, stumbling his words against the lips of the other, and they both look fiercely aroused. Rose knows the feeling.

“You don't have to stop,” she says, gently, giving them permission. They both glance quickly in her direction before turning their attention back to each other. Her first Doctor practically pounces and then they are all tangled long limbs on the sofa, her blue Doctor pinned under the other man as they assault each others' mouths. Somehow ties are loosed and shirt buttons popped as they become the very definition of the word rumpled, still kissing, hands moving over familiar angles and one Doctor thrusts his hips just right, making them both moan at the contact and Rose, her hands squirming in her lap, gasps along with them. “God, yes.”

But at the sound of her voice, they break contact. The Doctor sits up slowly, pulling his tie out from around his neck. “This isn't exactly fair,” he says, never taking his eyes off the other Doctor, still lying prone before him.

“What?” And he finally turns to her, his eyes dark.

“You got to satisfy your curiosity. I think it's only right that I get my turn, now.” He somehow makes the statement both ominous and powerfully erotic, and Rose's hand flies to her chest where her heart is fluttering.

“What...what d'you want?” He sits back further, crooks one finger at her, motioning her over. She stands and walks to him, and he twirls the same finger, indicating she should face the Doctor in blue. Climbing over him, straddling him, and she can feel through that thin layer of her denim and his trousers how hard he is. The other Doctor is behind her, his hands slipping under her t-shirt to fondle her breasts, and his voice is hot against the sensitive flesh of her ear:

“I want to watch.” She can hear the grin in his voice as he continues: “Call it a Time Lord thing.”

The Doctor underneath her budges up a bit to sit up against the arm of the sofa, making room for all three of them as she leans forward to kiss him, rides the unmistakable lump of his erection, guided by the hands of the Doctor behind her. She cries out at the friction, at the warm wet and then teeth of the Doctor's lips at the back of her neck, and then stands. “Too many clothes,” she explains breathlessly at their almost comical disappointed expressions, shimmies out of her jeans and knickers and climbs back between them. Better: more contact, though she's so wet she's afraid of leaving a damp spot on the Doctor's nice suit, a problem fortunately avoided as the Doctor reaches from behind her to unfasten the other Doctor's trousers, slides them down just enough and with nearly no effort at all he's inside, his arms around her waist as the other Doctor encourages her from behind with one palm flat against her bare bottom.

“Do you like that?” he whispers in her ear. She nods. “Tell me you like it, Rose.”

“I... _love_ it, oh fuck...” The Doctor underneath and inside her is silent except for the harsh gasps torn from his throat, matching the slick slippery noises each time she rises and falls on him. The Doctor moves his palm from her to lay it on the abdomen of the other Doctor.

“Say it,” he commands, and she knows he's not speaking to her. “Tell her.”

“Love you...Rose, so much.” Crying out after the last, his hips rising up as he pulses inside of her, fingers gripping her thighs almost painfully hard and the other Doctor moves his hand to swirl his fingers just once around her clitoris, and then she is coming so hard she can't even make a noise. The Doctor holds her from behind until her shudders cease, whispering soothing noises in her ear in a language she can't understand.

Coming down, a wet patch on the front of the Doctor's trousers against her backside and she realizes that somehow he has come, too – trying to decide if she should feel awkward about this, but feeling only...well, brilliant. “That was...” Can't complete the sentence: words don't do it justice.

“Quite.” She turns her head to kiss him, then back to kiss the other Doctor, who breaks it with a grin.

“Not that this isn't lovely, but you two are a bit heavy.” Rose smiles and brushes a lock of sweat-soaked hair off of his forehead.

“I love you, too,” she says to him and to both of them, and means it.


End file.
